pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies (PvZ:LW)
Like in Plants vs. Zombies, Crazy Dave will have his own shop which you can purchase items from, usually using Coins. Instead of a car, however, the shop is now a tent. The shop can be unlocked after completing Rock Beach – Level 2A. The following dialogue takes place when the player visits the shop for the first time: Crazy Dave: Nobody said you couldn’t run a shop while you’re being hunted down by zombies. Crazy Dave: So I present to you… Crazy Dave: Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies! Crazy Dave: Feel free to look around! There’s something that’ll surely catch your eye! Crazy Dave: I mean, your eye won't get caught or anything, but you know what I mean. Items being sold Crazy Dave’s jar of preserved powers This item is the only free item on sale. Purchasing this allows the player to use power-ups in battle. * Item name: Crazy Dave’s jar of preserved powers * Description: To celebrate the grand opening of Crazy Dave’s Twiddydinkies in a tent, this item is free! Discard if seal is broken before first opened! * Price: Free Extra seed slots The player can purchase extra seed slots to be able to bring more seed packets into battle. The price will increase when the player purchases more seed slots, where nine is the maximum amount of seed slots the player can have (the player will start with six). This item is shown as below: * Item name: +1 seed slot * Description: Be able to bring one extra plant into battle! * Price: $750 (for 7th slot), $5000 (for 8th slot), $20,000 (for 9th slot) Extra Plant Food slots The player can purchase extra Plant Food slots to be able to hold more Plant Food at a time. The price will increase when the player purchases more Plant Food slots, where five is the maximum amount of Plant Food slots the player can have (the player will start with three). This item is shown as below: * Item name: +1 Plant Food slot * Description: Be able to hold more Plant Food at a time! * Price: $1000 (for 4th slot), $7500 (for 5th slot) Tables In Zen Garden, you only have a limited amount of space to keep a number of plants. Tables can hold more flower pots for you in the Zen Garden for you to keep more plants, and each table holds up to 9 plants. This item is shown as below: * Item name: Table * Description: Buy another table to hold an extra 9 more plants in Zen Garden! Or you could just use them to hold your fruit bowls. * Price: $5000 (increases by $1000 for every purchase) Wall-nut First Aid Wall-nut First Aid, despite the name, enables you to plant a new defensive plant (of any kind) over a damaged one (of the same type). This item is shown as below: * Item name: Wall-nut First Aid * Description: Be able to plant new defensive plants over damaged ones! Second Aid sold separately. * Price: $1000 Mower Launch Mower Launch enables you to manually launch mowers be tapping and holding on them. * Item name: Mower Launch * Description: Tap and hold a mower to launch it manually! * Price: $1000 Sprouts Sprouts are used to gain more plants in Zen Garden. You can buy one individually, or five at a time (for a discounted price). 1 sprout * Item name: Sprout * Description: A plant that you can grow in your Zen Garden! Species of plant forgotten. * Price: $7500 5 sprouts * Item name: Handful of sprouts * Description: 5 plants that you can grow in your Zen Garden! Species of plants forgotten. * Price: $30,000 Token packets Tokens are used to upgrade a plant’s stat. Different types of Tokens exist, each type upgrading a certain stat (e.g. a Strength Token would increase the damage a plant can do). You can buy them in different amounts (where buying larger amounts at a time will offer better discounts). 3 tokens * Item name: Token packet S * Description: 3 random tokens to upgrade your plants! * Price: $7500 6 tokens * Item name: Token packet M * Description: 6 random tokens to upgrade your plants! * Price: $14,000 9 tokens * Item name: Token packet L * Description: 9 random tokens to upgrade your plants! * Price: $20,000 Money bag Money bags (which give 3 gold coins each) can be gained at the shop by watching ads. This is, however, exclusive to iOS and Android, and can only be ‘purchased’ 5 times a day. The possible purchases are shown below: Ad exchange * Item name: Money bag (ad exchange) * Description: Strain your eyes for 30 seconds or less to earn money! * Price: N/A (an ad is played instead) Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:PvZ:LW content Category:Shops